Backyard
The Backyard is a room in Granny: Chapter Two. It is located on the Ground Floor, right behind a door, next to the Bathroom's Door, in the Living Room. It was added in version 1.0 of the game and is also located right below the Balcony, which can be seen right above, which explains why the noise of the crickets could be heard in that room before. The Backyard is surrounded by a dirty stone wall with barbed wire on top, to prevent the Player from escaping. It contains an old Rusty Tank Trap, a round-shaped Bunker, leading to the Underground Tunnel, a Water Stream connected to the Sewer Deck with a Stream Drain against the wall that can be closed using the Crank in the Tunnel right below the Bunker. On the other side, a cage where Slendrina's Child can be found, with a dirty plate, a Bell, and a bloody piece of cloth, and finally at the objective of this whole room, a small wooden Shed, protected by the Baby, always containing an item required to escape. The Backyard's floor appears to be covered with tiles decorated with a pattern of green squares and white squares, with a total lack of any grass or dirt. Both Granny and Grandpa can access this room, most likely Granny, as she will sometimes go in the baby's cage to feed him, walking on top of the Water Monster to cross the Water Stream. It is not a very safe place to be in, as it is right next to the Living Room, where the Grandparents often wander and only has a single way of accessing and not a lot of accessible hiding places if the water hasn't been drained. Be aware that dropping an item in the water from this room will make it appear back in the Sewer Deck, where it was dropped from the Pipe on the wall, luring Granny there. This also works with Grandpa if the Vase is dropped in the water. Spawning The Backyard has a 100% chance of containing an item, always located in the Shed, protected by Slendrina's Child. To access it, the player first has to drain the water from the Water Stream, in order to cross safely and then to get rid of the Baby, either by knocked him out for the Day using the Shotgun or Stun Gun (this will, however, anger Slendrina and make Granny and Grandpa become angry) or by feeding him using a piece of Meat that can always be found in the Kitchen, and by placing it in the Dirty Plate, preferably through the Cage's Bars. The Crowbar has a 40% chance of spawning in there, followed by the Padlock Key, Safe Key, and Boat Steering Wheel, each having a 20% chance of spawning in this Shed. Trivia * This room is dangerous in extreme mode, because if the baby rings the bell and Granny is nearby then the player will probably get caught * The crickets noise ambiance is the same one that can be heard in the previous game's Backyard. * One side of the Backyard is safe from the Baby, as his territory (that he will NEVER leave) is only located on the other side of the Water Stream. * DVloper confirmed that the Water Monster will follow you if you enter the Backyard. * In case you haven't find the Wrench to drain the water, you can knock either Granny or Grandpa out and use their bodies as a bridge to cross the water without being bitten by the monster, as seen by YouTuber Vividplays Channel. Gallery Backyard Door.jpeg|The Backyard door, from the inside of the House. Category:Rooms Category:Version 1.0